Imperial Secret
by DracoJane
Summary: "Yes, perhaps it was a mistake to let Ravus take on this task. We wouldn't want him finding out our little secret." Ardyn cautioned. "Yes, who knows what he'd do." Verstael responded. "Perhaps we should leave him out of the loop for now. We shouldn't send him looking for it in case things get ugly." What could they possibly be keeping from Ravus?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So I have been wanting to create a final fantasy 15 fanfiction for sometime now and I have finally done it! I hope it is alright. Please comment and let me know what you think! ^_^ (Disclaimer. I do not own Final Fantasy 15 or its characters.)

**Chapter One **

Ravus sat quietly staring out the window one day. His eyebrows pinched together slightly as he thought deeply about the past. His mind always lingered to one particular person when he stared out any window. Especially if it was a window overlooking the ocean or forest.

She was two years younger than him and her name was Alexandra. She had short red hair and deep brown eyes. Her strength was beyond what anyone had seen in Tenebrae and she was stronger than even the best guards. Her primary role was to be the advisor to Ravus once he became King of Tenebrae but due to her monstrous strength and loyalty to the crown she was also assigned the duty of being the royal shield of Ravus Nox Fleuret and his sister Lunafreya. His sister was very fond of Alexandra to the point of referring to her as Alex Onee-chan.

As the memories flowed into his mind a strained gasp escapes his lips and his nose tenses. The last memory was the one memory he tried to supress but no matter how hard he tried it always struck him like a cold bucket of water to his face. It was the day The Empire invaded. Alexandra – even as strong as she was - couldn't fend off all of the MTs. After the queen was murdered she defended Ravus best she could and managed to take down dozens of MT's but was eventually brought down to her knees and then pressed to the ground. The final moment he glimpsed her face was when The Empire took her away. It was later that he was informed that she was put to death.

Alex wasn't just a servant to Ravus, she was his best friend. They played together everyday since she was first brought to them as an orphan at the age of seven. He had taught her the ways of Tenebrae and shown her his favour from the very start. It was later discovered that Alexandra was very wise and intelligent for her age and the queen decided to have her trained as the royal advisor of Tenebrae. Alex took this role very seriously and did everything she could to refine her mind and also decided to take sword lessons and train to strengthen her body. Everyday she proved her loyalty and dedication to the royal family of Tenebrae.

Ravus felt completely at ease with her and they spoke of many things. He would confide in her and tell her things he would never feel at ease with expressing to anyone else. Alex was also very good with certain spells and protection spells were her favourite. She enchanted their secret hide away, casting a spell that would only allow the two of them to enter. Their hide away was a cave that lit up at night with blue glowing flowers and that had a river running through it which tumbled over a large opening in the cave overlooking a stunning view. It was a beautiful and secluded place they always went to get away from everyone else to be by themselves. But the thing about spells was, as Alex had told Ravus, that the only way they could be broken was if the caster of the spell willed it, or if the spell caster died.

It pained Ravus to think that he could never go back to this cherished place without being followed. He wanted the memories of this place to remain sacred and for no one from The Empire to ever discover its whereabouts. If he was followed to their secret place nothing would ever stop anyone from entering it as the spell protecting it would now be broken after Alexandra's death.

A stray tear leaked down his cheek as he thought of everything that no longer was. The day he lost everything, His mother, his freedom, his birthright and the one person he would have confided his pain and troubles in – Alexandra.

The one place he could still go to feel closest to her was the small cottage she had. The place he was in now. He stared out of the window overlooking the ocean, listening to the waves gently crashing against the sand and feeling the cold air brush up against his cheeks bringing with it the scent of sea salt and the rain that had just passed. This was one of Alexandra's favourite pass-times. To just sit and enjoy the simple pleasures of the natural world. She also liked to draw as well and was very good at it. Ravus's eyes fell on a book on the floor under Alex's old desk. A piece of paper was slightly hanging out and he could see that she had drawn onto it.

He leaned down and gently picked up the thick, hardcover book and opened it to examine the drawing. It was a picture she had drawn of him many years ago. He remembered watching her that day drawing something else and saying she wanted to draw different poses. Ravus had offered himself as a drawing model for her and posed for what felt like a lifetime. He chuckled quietly as the memory seeped in but the sadness in his heart never faded. She was gone now, and all these were just memories. Faded images in his mind, seeping away more and more as time went on. He was afraid that one day she would slip from his mind completely.

Ravus continued to stare at the drawing and all its details when he noticed something peculiar on the inside of the book. The pages were definitely worn like they had been used but there was nothing on them. He then noticed at the front of the book she had written her name on the right page and on the left was an unusual symbol.

He went to the bookshelf to go through Alexandra's books to find one on symbols and magic. Once he found what he was looking for he skimmed through the pages and found the symbol in the book. In the description it said that the symbol was one for keeping secrets and it was for making what was written in a private document invisible. Ravus flicked through the pages of the book with Alex's name on it again before seeing back on the front page that this book was a diary.

Falling back into his seat by the window he stared blankly at the symbol. Looking through the book about symbols and spells he read the section about breaking spells and clearly it was written 'A spell can only be broken if it is willed by the caster, or all spells cast by the person will cease at death and all magical symbols will fade.' This could only mean one thing. That Alexandra was still alive!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Lunafreya noticed that Ravus was acting strangely over the past few days. She watched her elder brother stare blankly into the distance. It wasn't unusual for Ravus to be stuck in thought like this, but he usually frowned and looked disgruntled. Lately though he just seemed confused and anxious. She finally mustered the courage to ask him about it.

Ravus looked at his sister but wasn't sure whether to tell her what he had discovered. He hadn't quite come to terms with it himself and still doubted the possibility that their friend had actually survived. If Alexandra was still alive why wouldn't she have returned? Why would Ravus have been told that she was put to death? He couldn't quite figure it out. Until he was sure of himself, he didn't want to get his younger sisters hopes up but Lunafreya kept asking him what the problem was. Her gaze was filled with worry and concern that he couldn't just let her stress any longer.

He sat down beside her on the couch and pondered as to how he would tell her. He still worried that he was making assumptions that were incorrect. What if she wasn't still alive? He wouldn't want to watch his sister's heart break again if Alex was dead but despite his disbelief the spell in the diary was still active. He couldn't keep denying it.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly explained what had happened the other day when he was in Alex's room.

Luna's eyes lit up and started to water with tears of joy. "Thank the stars!" She gasped. She couldn't believe what she had heard. This was the happiest news she had heard in many years.

"But why hasn't she returned?" Asked Luna.

"I don't know." Ravus replied, allowing his eyes to fall away from Luna and stare at the floor.

"Perhaps," Lunafreya began, "she may be unable to return to us." Ravus looked up listening to every word. "The Empire must have imprisoned her. We were informed that they had executed her but perhaps they had deceived us."

Ravus shot up from his seat. "Indeed! If they wanted her dead, why not do it that day like they did with Mother?"

"Exactly" Luna said gently, her voice trailed off in thought. "Do you think that perhaps they have still imprisoned her? That all these years she's been kept under their watchful eye?"

Ravus glared into the distance, his hand clasping tightly in fury. "But why?"

"I am not certain." Luna replied. She too started to feel angry and anxious.

"I must get to the bottom of this." Ravus said as he stormed out of the door leaving his sister to ponder this new information.

Being the high commander Ravus thought that he may be able to retrieve some information on the matter but before he was able to get anywhere, he was assigned to a mission. He was never one for expressing his feelings and could hide what he truly thought very well but today he was so bitter, more so than usual that it was very difficult for him to hide it on his face.

They were assigned to find a creature that had escaped a laboratory years ago and Ravus was told to find a specific bounty hunter who would be able to track it down. The Empire of course couldn't assign such a task to MT's so they gave the assignment to Aranea and Ravus. They needed normal people who could talk to the locals to track down this bounty hunter. Ravus searched around to track down this person but no one knew where they lived. Everyone said that this man was a mysterious person whose face no one had even seen. 'This is an abominable waste of time!' Ravus thought to himself. He wondered why this creature they had lost would be so important. The Empire had given him an envelope to hand over to the bounty hunter once they were found. It was clear to Ravus that whatever this creature was The Empire didn't want just anyone knowing about it.

Inside the envelope it had instructions of where to take the creature once it was captured, a description of what it looked like and what The Empire were willing to pay the bounty hunter once it was returned to them. Ravus and Aranea were both forbidden from opening their envelopes and had MT's accompany them – from a distance - to ensure that neither of them would open their envelopes to discover its contents. The MT's stayed far way enough so they wouldn't frighten the locals that Aranea and Ravus spoke to, but they kept a watchful eye.

Ravus searched all day before he got the call to return to Tenebrae where he was greeted by Aranea who told him that she had found the bounty hunter and delivered the envelope to him.

"This bounty Hunter is a strange guy. I couldn't even see his face! No wonder he was so hard to track down."

Ravus made no reply.

"I wonder why they want this thing so badly. Must be very important."

"Indeed." Ravus replied, exhausted from his efforts.

"Don't you think it's strange that they won't even tell us exactly what this thing is?"

Ravus frowned. "It is rather odd, but I don't have time for that now. I have things to do." He then walked away without another word.

The Empire had been searching for this creature for years. Ravus wondered why they wouldn't just give up by now. What could be so important that they would spend years searching?

Ravus didn't really have time for that now. All he wanted was to find out more about what had happened to Alexandra. As he passed through the hallways, he overheard Verstael and Ardyn talking.

"Yes, perhaps it was a mistake to let Ravus take on this task. We wouldn't want him finding out our little secret." Ardyn cautioned.

"Yes, who knows what he'd do." Verstael responded.

"Perhaps we should leave him out of the loop for now. We shouldn't send him looking for it in case things get ugly."

Suddenly a servant ran in and interrupted, moments later Ravus saw the two of them exit the room but they didn't notice him.

'What on earth could they mean?' Ravus pondered

Only one day left before this meeting with the bounty hunter and still Ravus had no answers! He decided to visit his sister to help ease his mind and as he entered her room, he noticed her hunched over a book and reading intensely. Looking up and noticing him her eyes sparkled.

"What is it Lunafraya?"

"It is what we hoped!" She exclaimed.

It was then that Ravus noticed the book she was reading was the one that she used to communicate to Noctis.

"It's her…" Luna gasped, tears filling her eyes. "She is alive! You were right!"

Ravus rushed over to Luna and she explained.

"Noctis has encountered her! He said she has been living in the forests."

"What else does he say?" Ravus said, frazzled. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is quite well! He says that Onee-Chan is even stronger than she was before if you can believe it. She's been with them for the last couple of weeks."

Ravus sighed with relief. "Where are they? Does he say?"

Lunafreya wrote down their co-ordinates for him. He may not like Noctis, but nothing was going to stop him from seeing Alexandra. He needed to learn more! He needed to see for himself if she was alright. Ravus thought deeply about how it had been twelve years since he had seen her. Would she have changed? Would they speak as though no time had passed or would their connection be completely altered from their time spend apart.

After so many years of thinking she was dead he needed to see her, and nothing would get in his way. He only needed the right time to act without suspicion and soon his moment came.

A couple of days passed, and The Empire were furious because the bounty hunter never showed up with their prized experiment. They had organised for an airship of MT's to go with Aranea to find the bounty hunter and demand that he co-operate with them. Ravus decided to sneak onto the airship as it took off. This was the perfect way for him to get away and search for Alex especially since the ship was headed near the location where Noctis and his friends were with her.

"Well well what do we have here? A stowaway!" Aranea scolded unenthusiastically.

Ravus's gaze shot up to meet hers and then back down again with no reply.

"Hey, I don't mind if you stay. It's nothing on me but you better make sure no one sees you."

Ravus still made no reply. He only stood and walked over to the front of the vessel to peer out of the window.

"What brought you here anyway?" Aranea enquired.

"That's none of your concern." Ravus replied in his usual cold manner.

"Well alright then." Aranea replied, completely unbothered with is manners as she was used to his attitude. "As I said, don't let anyone know you came along. For some reason you weren't meant to know more about what's going on…"

Before Ravus could reply Aranea had disappeared. Pondering what she said he decided to lay low and to sneak out when no one was looking. He wasn't sure how he'd get back home later, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he find Alexandra and discover what had happened to her all these years.

Finding himself at the location Lunafreya had given him he found a camping spot that had already been abandoned. He decided to investigate the town that was nearby to find answers to where Noctis and the others had gone.

The first place Ravus went to was the diner to find clues to where they were. As he approached the counter he heard someone whining.

"Oh common, Noct! We should definitely go there. It would be a great spot to take a few shots!"

"I don't know Prompto. Alexandra said there have been a lot of MT's there lately. I don't think it would be such a great idea."

"Indeed" Ignis joined in. "It would be wise to watch our backs."

"She's pretty tough!" Gladio said, impressed.

"Oh, you're not getting a crush on her are you now Gladio?" Prompto teased. "She's even stronger than you are. Do you find that attractive in a woman?"

"Hey! I'm just saying she's really strong!" Gladio huffed.

"She always was." Noctis said fondly as he recalled his time in Tenebrae when he was a kid.

"Excuse me but may I enquire." Ravus interrupted.

A collection of gasps circulated the table.

"What are you doing here?" Noctis asked, suspiciously.

"I am here looking for Alexandra. Lunafreya said that you had sighted her. I was wondering if you could tell me her whereabouts?"

"What is your business with her?" Ignis stepped in, a protective tone in his voice.

Ravus only glared at Ignis and then returned his gaze to Noctis.

"I must find her. She was presumed dead and now I find that she has been alive all these years. I need answers." Ravus's eyes looked down and the expression in them did not escape Noctis's notice.

"We're not sure where she went. Luna told you she was with us the last few weeks, did she?"

"That is why I am here. Is there anything of value that you can disclose to me?"

"No, sorry." Noctis replied eyeing Ravus. An untrusting gaze in his eyes.

"She was gone before we woke up this morning." Ignis said. "There's no way of telling her whereabouts now. I'm sure she is quite well. She is remarkably strong and capable." He added, fondly.

"Very well." Ravus replied disgruntled as he left the diner.

"Why now? Why couldn't you have remained with them until I was here?" Ravus whispered to himself feeling frustrated.

He headed back into the direction of the airship. There was no use staying there if he had no leads to where Alexandra had gone. His frustration was enormous.

Turning the corner Ravus could hear battle noises and found himself witnessing a huge fight. All of the MT's that had come with them were defeated and laying on the ground broken in several places. Aranea was fighting alone with a tall man who wore a long brown coat, a hat and a mask that covered their face.

'This must be that bounty hunter!' Ravus thought to himself.

Aranea was badly injured and losing the fight. Ravus had never seen her so defeated. It was evident that he must step in at this point as he watched the bounty hunter stride towards Aranea. She was down and panting and if Ravus didn't do anything she was definitely going to die!

"Stop right there!" Ravus commanded.

The bounty hunter didn't startle at all. They slowly came to a stop and turned their head towards Ravus. Their calmness made them more intimidating. In the corner of his eye he could see Aranea pass out from exhaustion.

"I will not battle you today, Sir." Ravus said. "But I would like to enquire about the creature you were assigned to capture."

The bounty hunter stood still and listened. Their face was completely covered by their hat and mask.

"I would like to know what this creature is, and why is it that you were unable to capture it?"

The bounty hunter was silent for a long moment. Ravus thought they wouldn't reply at all. In fact, he was expecting them to launch at him with an attack at any moment. He was startled when he heard a muffled reply from them.

"Why would I hand myself over?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ravus stared at the bounty hunter. His mind fell silent and he slightly gaped. "What on earth do you mean?" His voice was slightly shaken.

One MT got back up and charged towards the bounty hunter, clearly they didn't slay it properly. They jumped and did a backflip over the MT, twisted in mid-air and sliced it's head off and landing perfectly onto the ground. Another airship arrived behind the first one and the bounty hunter fled before Ravus could question them further.

Reduced to be of no use Ravus ran over to Aranea. She was beaten badly and needed medical attention.

"Well what do we have here? Ravus I wasn't expecting you to be here." Ardyn walked calmly over to them. "As I understand it you were meant to remain at Tenebrae."

"We need to get Aranea back immediately she is severely injured." Ravus said, completely ignoring Ardyns words.

"I will see to it that she is looked after." Ardyn replied, still calm and indifferent. After a long pause he then continued. "Not just anyone can take on two dozen MT's and Aranea. Whoever did this must be extraordinary. Did you see who it was?" He said looking over his shoulder at Ravus.

"The bounty hunter." Ravus replied.

"Ahhh the very one we wanted for our little mission the other day?" Ardyn lifted his finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder where they get all that strength from."

Ravus remained silent.

"Another thing." Ardyn turned completely towards Ravus now. "Where were you when all this happened? There's not a scratch on you."

"I was searching in town for the bounty hunter." Ravus replied. "Once I returned I found that he had already engaged Aranea in battle. They only just fled before I was able to engage them myself." He paused hoping Ardyn would believe his little deception.

"Very well then. It was lucky for Aranea that you returned when you did. Just think what would have become of her."

Ravus peered down at Aranea briefly before following Ardyn towards the airship. 'What kind of man could be so strong?' He pondered.

Back at Tenebrae he realised that Lunafreya was gone. She had left a note for him explaining that she was going to seek the last god's blessing on behalf of Noctis. Ravus glared at the parchment of paper.

"This cannot be! As soon as I turn my back she slips away!" Ravus knew what seeking the gods blessing meant. He knew that his sister would have to give up her life after seeking the blessings of all the gods.

She had already sought the blessings of many of them and Ravus knew the last god she had to seek was Leviathan, the Hydraean. This could only mean one thing. That Ravus had to stop her. He had to kill Leviathan before Lunafreya could gain it's blessing on behalf of the one person he despised more than anyone – Noctis.

Alexandra would have to wait. He put everything on hold in regards to his private mission and set out to organise the MT's for a trip to Altissia.

Time passed and Ravus was finally ready to set off to Altissia to find and kill Leviathan. By the time he arrived at the city the titan was on a rampage and the whole place had gone to hell.

He went in search of his sister only to find out that The Empire had no interest in her wellbeing and would kill her if need be. They had no idea Ravus only wanted the Leviathan dead so he could save her from her fate.

In the distance he could see Ignis fighting on his own surrounded by MT's and a crazy idea entered his mind. If this were Noctis he wouldn't even consider it but his sister's life was at stake and he had to act. Coming to Ignis's aid he made it clear to the younger man that he had no intention of aligning himself with Noctis and that they were simply working together for the time being.

Ravus did however see this as an opportunity to question Ignis a bit further in regards to his old childhood friend in the quieter moments between battles.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Ignis questioned suspiciously.

"She was my best friend, boy! I have more reason to know of her whereabouts than a mere child like yourself who's barely acquainted with her!"

"How do I know that you have her best interests at heart? You are much changed since you were a young man I hear." Ignis almost snorted.

"Why does she matter so much to you?" Ravus glared Ignis down.

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis replied slightly startled.

After a long pause Ravus sneered. "You are not worthy of her, boy!"

"Worthy of her? What is it you're implying?" Ignis glared back. "If you mean to imply that I have affections for her why would that bother you?"

Ravus paused thinking of something to say but fell short.

"If I didn't know any better." Ignis continued. "I'd say you were in love with her!"

"Don't be absurd, boy! She is like family to me and until recently she was presumed dead. Of course I care for her."

"As do I." Ignis replied. Ravus didn't miss the softness he heard in Ignis's voice.

Ravus turned away from Ignis and frowned. 'Why should it matter to me that this boy cares for her?' He thought to himself.

Only a moment passed before more MT's arrived to take them down and in the corner of his eye Ravus saw something move, something fast! MT's began to fly passed him as a figure dressed in dark clothing swung them their way. They were jumping over the MT's and gracefully twisting in mid-air as they sliced them down. Ravus strained his eyes and could only just make out that the figure was wearing a long brown coat, a hat and had a masked face, it was the bounty hunter!

"What would he be doing here?" Ravus said to himself but his thoughts were overheard by Ignis.

"I see that you are completely unaware." Ignis commented before slicing a few MT's himself and then returning to Ravus.

"Unaware?" Ravus felt that Ignis was slightly arrogant towards him and this bothered him.

The figure grew closer and closer as they cut down more MT's. Ravus was so distracted by Ignis's words that he didn't notice the MT creeping up behind him. The bounty hunter leaped onto the back of an MT in front of Ravus, kicked off and flipped over Ravus before beheading the attacker behind him. Back to back the bounty hunter and he fought the oncoming MT's. There was no time for questions but the moment this was over he was determined to find out more about this mysterious man behind him.

The bounty hunter ran towards a group of a dozen MT's, his strength was inhuman and his aim even better. One of them took a swipe at him, they missed the bounty hunters head however they only just nipped off the hat they were wearing.

Long red hair fell gracefully out of the top of the hat and furious piercing brown eyes glared into the face of the MT before it was cut down on the spot. The bounty hunter quickly tugged the mask down to help them breathe better. They figured as their identity had been revealed there was no reason to keep the suffocating mask on their face.

The bounty hunter was Alexandra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

The world around Ravus started to spin and fade away. Voices around him were muffled and incoherent. The only thing he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart.

"Pull yourself together!" Ignis yelled into Ravus's ear. That was the only other thing he could hear but his body was still frozen as he stared at Alexandra battling oncoming MT's by herself. Moments however were all it took before she had completely wiped them out.

Panting heavily she calmly walked over to where her hat sat patiently on the ground. Picking it up she pulled the front down out of habit to hide her face. She finally noticed her audience and stared just as intensely at Ravus. Finally he was able to muffle only a few words to Ignis.

"You knew?"

"Yes, yes I did. And the others knew as well." Ignis replied almost completely out of breath.

"Why did you not tell me in the diner."

"Do you expect us all to believe that you weren't looking to capture her."

Ravus's head snapped towards Ignis. "What are you insinuating?"

"The Empire has been looking for her. We were certain that you knew about it and believed that was your purpose in searching for her."

Ravus fell silent for a few moments before replying "You believed I wanted to imprison her?"

"Why else would you go searching just as The Empire was?"

Alexandra was keeping her distance from Ravus. It was obvious that the same explanation had crossed her mind as well.

"We only wanted to protect her." Ignis continued, trying to catch his breath. "You were acting suspiciously as well; we could have only presumed you meant to harm her. That's why we didn't tell you the truth. It is as I said previously, we had all heard that you were much changed since you were a young man."

Ravus made no reply. He breathed in sharply to hold back his tears. He only stared towards Alexandra who was wearily walking around the area to check if there were any MT's that weren't properly defeated. She kept looking back towards Ravus every time she lifted her head up after inspecting a dead body.

"What will you do now." Ignis asked, interrupting Ravus's daze. "Are you going to harm her?"

Ravus's eyes met his for the first time since their meeting. "I have no intentions of harming her! My allegiance isn't with The Empire in regards to the safety of my sister. They intend to toss her aside to complete their own endeavours. You know this is why I have aligned myself with you. Why would I disobey their orders for my sister but not for my friend?"

Ignis's eyes widened as he allowed this to sink in. Looking into Ravus's eyes he could tell that he wasn't lying to him and he could see the pain in his eyes. Alexandra also heard what he said but still remained at a distance. She was now perched on a large piece of rubble from a fallen building waiting patiently.

Ravus turned away from his companion and cautiously approached Alexandra who shuffled uncomfortably but remained at her position. She stared at him from under her hat.

"Alex…." Ravus began to feel himself choke up slightly and decided to hold his tongue for a moment while he swallowed back his grief. He didn't know what to say to her. How could he prove that he wasn't going to harm her? Though he did remember from his past battles with her that she – even though she was two years younger than him – was always a lot stronger than himself. He wondered if she was more afraid of hurting _him_ if he decided to attack her.

As Ravus stood still – frozen to the spot – Ignis walked past him and approached Alexandra. He whispered something in her ear that Ravus couldn't hear.

On returning to Ravus he said, "I know what you must be feeling, Ravus. But we don't have time for this. We have to get to Lunafreya and Noct at once! We will figure out all of this later. I have informed her that you are not going to attack us. Let us go now." Ignis did feel like a heel but it needed to be said. They were racing against time and must move on as quickly as possible.

Alexandra leaped down from her resting place and followed Ignis as he ran off towards their destination and Ravus lost no time in following them as well.

By the time they found Noctis and Lunafreya it was too late. Her body was laying beside his and her hand rested on his chest glowing with healing light. Ravus snapped at that moment and tried to attack Noctis. Ignis stepped in and held him back while Alexandra rushed over to the fallen.

She knew of some healing magic but it wasn't nearly as good as what she knew Luna could do. While Ignis engaged Ravus in battle Alexandra tried everything she could to revive Lunafreya but nothing worked. She pulled off her hat to reveal rivers of tears and the sound of wheezing gasps from her throat. Alexandra hadn't seen her beloved friends in years and when she is finally reunited with them one had been working for the very people who stole their home away and the other was laying lifeless before her eyes. She fell to her hands and knees and wept. There was nothing she could do for Lunafreya now. In the distance the sound of battle faded away and Alexandra could hear footsteps patter on the wet path towards her. She no longer cared if anyone were to attack her now. All she could do was weep and wheeze every time she gasped for air.

Ravus stood before her but her back was to him as she faced the corpse of his sister. Sitting up straighter she hastily wiped her tears away, but it was no use as the rain poured down keeping her face drenched. He reached his hand out towards her without thinking but then pulled it away before he touched her. Ravus kept his distance until Ignis gently pulled Alexandra away to reveal the scene he had witnessed before.

Laying lifeless was his dear sister. The only family Ravus had left in this world. Seeing her brought him down to his knees and the emotions he had kept inside poured out of him without his consent. Lifting her up into his arms he cradled his sister's corpse before it faded away into shimmering light that drifted from him. Her spirit floated above the water and looked at him lovingly. He begged her not to leave him but all she did was smile sweetly at her dear brother before noticing their audience. She peered at Alexandra, tears filling her eyes before her lips began to tremble. Staring into her eyes there were no words that needed to be said between the two women. Alexandra could see the regret in Lunafreya's eyes as she wished things didn't end this way. She wished that she could be with her brother and her old friend Alex as they were before, but that was a dream that was not meant to be. Water flowed from Alexandra's eyes more than before and the only words she could gasp were "I'm sorry" as Ignis rested his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Lunafreya smiled again and nodded to her and Ravus before evaporating into the air. Ravus remained on the ground on his hands and knees pleading for her not to leave him. Alexandra had never seen him so torn before in her life and this brought her more pain.

Ravus remained as he was for a few moments before lifting his head up to meet Alexandra's eyes. She could see his world crumble and fade to ashes in his gaze. The strain in them also suggested a feeling of failure in himself that was deeply rooted, a sense of failure that stretched beyond the current circumstances. His eyes watered and pleaded with hers, a question remained in them that she understood. They spoke to her intensely, searching for something in her face with little hope of finding it. He pulled his eyes away from hers and stared at the ground, his head turned away. His eyes had pleaded for the connection they once shared. It was the look of a man who was completely torn down with nothing left to hope for but the comfort of his old friend.

Alexandra cautiously moved towards him gently pulling herself away from under Ignis's comforting hand. She slowly kneeled down beside Ravus, her hands and legs shaking as her feelings begun to overwhelm her. Alex felt a mixture of sorrow, caution, and a deep desire to comfort Ravus as she did when they were young. Lifting her shaking hand, she tentatively placed it on Ravus's right arm. She felt his arm tense under her hand and then shake as he began to weep again.

Ignis looked on without saying a word, he stared at Ravus wearily looking for any signs of danger, but there was nothing. Ravus wept, his head still turned from Alexandra before she found his mechanical hand placed over hers and squeezing it tightly.

"Well well, what a prize this is!"

Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the intruder.

"We have the chosen king, his advisor, the fallen prince and our laboratory experiment all in one place." Ardyn sneered, the enjoyment clear on his face as an army followed closely behind him.

Ravus glared at him viciously, as did Alexandra.

"Oh, and I see you have reunited with your dear old friend, Alexandra. I hope you made the most of it, while it lasted." He chuckled. With a wave of his hand they were surrounded.

Alexandra was the first to rise to her feet and to ready her sword for battle.

"Do you honestly believe you will be able to defeat me, Alexandra? Hm?" He paused for a moment. "Well at least you couldn't without revealing what you truly are."

Ignis and Ravus looked at her both with deep confusion in their faces.

"Oh, dear do tell them. It's not like it would matter if they knew. They're not going to survive to tell our little tale."

Alexandra swiped her sword at him only to be blocked by his own weapon. His face darkened and blackness oozed from his eyes and mouth.

"A demaen!" Ignis exclaimed.

Ardyn flung Alexandra high into the air and followed to where he knew she would land. In the air the two men saw her morph into a red creature. Wings sprouted from her back; a long tail flicked angrily behind her as she landed on the ground before Ardyn. Large black eyes shot up glaring at him as sharp teeth bared from under her dark red lips. Her black claws grasped her sword tightly as her hat fell from her head, torn and tattered from the red horns that had sprouted.

"There, isn't that better? Now we don't have to hide our true selves, nay, Alexandra?" Ardyn smiled.

Ravus and Ignis were frozen, unable to move as they stared at the creature standing across from their enemy. The aura around her was like blue mist rising from her body. Ravus finally understood why The Empire were trying to keep the truth from him. The creature The Empire was looking for all these years was Alexandra!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Alexandra and Ardyn stared at each other for a few moments. One with the expression of rage and the other with the expression of triumph.

"Now, let us begin shall we, my dear?" Ardyn looked as though he was enjoying this a lot more than he was letting on. Launching at her they began to battle. If Ravus didn't think she was agile before he certainly did now! She moved gracefully and swiftly around Ardyn as they battled ferociously, like two wild beasts fighting over meat.

Ravus looked up at Ignis who to his surprise looked as shocked as he felt.

"How much did you know?"

Ignis was speechless before answering. "I knew not of this!"

Ravus got to his feet and rushed over to the battle to aid Alexandra but was struck by Ardyn with such force that he was thrown into a wall and knocked out. When he awoke he found Ignis laying beside Noctis gasping for breath, half his face burned and the ring of the lucii on his finger. Looking around frantically he couldn't see any sign of Ardyn or Alexandra!

"They're gone." Ignis coughed.

"What happened to her? Did you use the ring against The Chancellor?"

Ignis nodded and replied, "I did. Ardyn has been defeated for now. But he will be back. I am uncertain of what has become of Alexandra." Ignis struggled to lift his body up but Ravus stopped him.

"Be still, conserve your strength. I will search for her."

Ignis obeyed and remained still where he was beside his king, Noctis, as Ravus began his search for Alexandra. He first went to the battlefield where she and Ardyn had fought. On the walls were claw marks and pieces of the archways chipped from being sliced by sharp powerful weapons. Ravus continued to search desperately until he felt something drip onto his shoulder. Wiping it away with his good hand he saw that it was blood! Looking up through a gap in the ceiling he could only just make out a hand resting on the edge covered in blood.

He rushed up the closest stairway and onto the top floor where there were no walls or ceiling as they had tumbled down. Laying unconscious in the corner of the room was Alexandra. She was again in human form and covered in blood.

Ravus ran over to her and lifted her up into his arms carrying her out towards where the others waited. He placed her gently beside Ignis and checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating but faintly.

"Did you find her?" Ignis whispered weakly.

Ravus was confused as to why Ignis didn't notice her in his arms but then on seeing the paleness of his eyes he realised that using the ring of the lucii had stripped Ignis's sight from him.

"Yes, I have found her but-"

"Is she alright?" Ignis interrupted.

Ravus hesitated before replying. "No, she is not. She is badly injured." Ravus looked into her face, his eyebrows pinched together in fear. Ignis weakly reached his hand out to his side until it met Alexandra's arm and clasped it gently.

"She can heal herself. We need to wake her, it's Imperative."

Ravus looked at Ignis confused.

"She knows a healing spell. Hopefully it will be enough." Ignis's voice strained slightly as his strength was fading.

Ravus looked to Alexandra and very gently clasped and shook her shoulder barely whispering her name. Her eyes trembled and her breath deepened before they flickered open. She squinted up at Ravus.

"Where am I…." She said softly. "Where is Ardyn?" Her tone now more assertive.

"He is gone, Alexandra." Ravus breathed. "Please worry about yourself, you're hurt." He gestured to all the blood on her clothing.

Alexandra looked around anxiously but didn't seem to hear him at all. She gasped when she moved her right arm and quickly grabbed it with her left hand to steady it. Now she could see all the blood on her clothes and realised what a mess she was. Concentrating her magic she healed the wounds on her arm, head and stomach. Exhausted she fell back onto the ground beside Ignis.

Turning her head towards him she gasped.

"Ignis! What happened to you?"

"It's alright, Alexandra. I am fi-" He coughed.

She went to reach out to Ignis to try to heal him but her arm flopped back onto the ground. Alex had no strength left. Laying back down beside him she watched him wearily.

"Alex…" Ravus bent in closer to her. "What happened to you?"

"Ardyn an-"

"No…" Ravus shook his head. "All these years since we were children I thought you were dead. The Empire said they had executed you…."

Alexandra frowned; her expression confused. "They told you I was _dead_?"

He nodded and waited for the answers he had been craving.

She sighed and turned her head towards him, "That day you saw them take me they took me to their laboratory so they could make me a demaen that could walk in daylight. During the day I'm like this." She looks down, using her eyes to gesture to herself. "But at night or when it is dark at least I can transform into… Transform i-into…" She looked away from him, shame clearly painted on her face.

Ravus glared, not at her but from the information he had just received. 'How _dare _they!' He thought angrily. After a moment of silence he rested his hand on her shoulder. "This is not your doing!" He looked at her warmly. Turning her head back towards him she looked surprised as though this was the last thing she expected to hear.

"You're.. y-you're not afraid of me?"

Ravus chuckled quietly. "We both know that I've always been a little afraid of you. Even as a girl you defeated me and even grown men in duels." This made Alexandra smile.

"You are still you after all." Ignis added. "We know what kind of person you are, Alexandra, and you are no monster."

Tears filled her eyes as she allowed everything to sink in. "I was always afraid that you would reject me." She said looking straight into Ravus's eyes. "When you found out what I had become." This pained Ravus to hear.

"I missed you." He said fondly.

"Noct! Ignis!" Someone yelled from afar. Looking up they could see it was Prompto followed by Gladio.

"Are you alright?" Gladio called, addressing Ignis and Alexandra but then stopped short. "What are _you_ doing here?" He now looked to Ravus.

"It's alright Gladio." Ignis wheezed. "He's on our side now."

Gladio huffed. "If you say so. What on earth happened to you, Iggy?" He and Prompto rushed to Ignis.

"That will have to wait until later. Please help Noct, Gladio." He looked from Noctis, to Ignis and then Alexandra. One was knocked out and the other two unable to move. "You must have had quite the fight."

"Indeed, we did."

"We need to get out of here." Alexandra's voice was strained as she attempted but failed to pull herself up.

"Agreed." Gladio replied. "I'll go get a boat. Wait here."

When he returned he lifted Noctis into the boat and then Ignis while Ravus carried Alexandra on board.

Ignis had passed out before Gladio returned with the boat and Prompto waited loyally by his and Noctis's side. Ravus sat beside Alex in comfortable silence as she stared across the room at Ignis.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Ravus said.  
"But his sight.. He'll never see again, will he?"

Ravus looked at his mechanical arm, remembering what had happened when he had tried to use the ring of the lucii. "It is unlikely, but we should be thankful he is still alive at least."

When they had left Altissia and had reached a hotel Ravus and Alexandra were able to be alone together for the first time.

Ravus stared out towards the ocean beside her remembering the last time he had done so was when he thought she was dead. Now he was beside her again after twelve years, he longed to know if things could go back to how they used to be. But not only were they separated for twelve years they were also adults now. Would they ever be able to confide in each other as they did before?

"Ray…." Alexandra said softly. Startled at hearing his old nickname he remained silent. "I missed you too." Ravus looked at her but she had already looked away from him and back at the ocean. He smiled tenderly and moved a little closer to her. As he stared at her he saw her eyes grow sad.

"Luna…" She looked down at her hands that were resting on the rails. "I-I'm so sorry." She began to sniffle. Ravus gently pulled her into his arms and held her. "All I w-wanted." She gasped through her tears "was for a-all of us to be t-t-together again, like it u-used to be." Alexandra buried her head into his chest as she sobbed. "I-I missed h-her so m-much-" She gasped again "I wanted to come b-back b-but The Empire w-would have c-captured me again and I'm so s-sorry."

"It's alright." He said softly.

"I-I failed y-you. I couldn't d-do anything w-when they invaded and all these y-years I've been i-in hiding. I w-wasn't worthy to serve you."

Ravus's arms squeezed more tightly around her. "There's nothing you could have done." His eyes watered as he thought of his sister, and all they both had lost. "You were still only a child." He held her for the longest time until she eventually stopped crying.

Gladio then burst through the door. "Ignis is awake and he's asking for you Alexandra!" Pulling away from each other she quickly wiped her tears away and tried to clean herself up. She didn't want Gladio or the others seeing that she had been crying. As they got to the room Ravus waited outside. Walking into the room Ignis turned towards her and said "Gladio?"

"No, it's me, Ignis."

"Ah." He said, a little flustered. "Your footsteps sound similar to his. Very heavy on the ground. I-if you don't mind me s-saying so." He blushed more and turned away.

"I've always had a heavy foot. It's alright." She chuckled.

"I didn't mean to offend."

"It's fine Ignis!" She smiled. "How are you and your eyes?"

"Ah, it's a tricky business, Alexandra. It is probable that I shall never see again." The corners of his mouth turned down very slightly even though he tried to hide it.

"I'm so sorry." She walked over to him slowly, making sure he could hear her footsteps.

"But I wanted to talk about you." He continued. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm alright, just a little weak but I can walk now at least."

"That's good to hear." He said softly. After a long pause he continued. "Is Ravus still about?"

"Yes, he's just outside."

"I'm surprised he has remained with us. Perhaps with your help, he will support us against The Empire. He'd make a good ally."

"Yes, he would. I don't think he will go back to them after what they did to Lun-" She paused.

"You were very close to their family weren't you, Alexandra?" Ignis said sympathetically.

"Y-yes I was."

"How do you feel about Ravus?"

Alexandra was confused. "What do you mean?"

"He means a great deal to you, I gather?"

"Of course…." Alexandra watched Ignis's expressions closely and could see his sadness growing.

"It's only natural I suppose. He is like family to you."

She stared at him for a moment before replying. "Why are you so interested in Ravus all of a sudden?"

"Just curious." He said with a sad smile.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Ignis?"

Ignis opened his mouth about to say something but decided against it. "Not at all. You needn't worry."

After dinner that night Ravus and Alexandra sat together again and talked about the good old days and talked as though no time had passed. This was everything Ravus had been hoping for. He then asked her how Ignis was doing.

"He's alright but he also said he will never get his eyesight back." She said sadly.

"That is terrible news." Ravus agreed.

Alexandra then went to confide in Ravus about the conversation she had with Ignis. He looked at her frowning. "You do realise that the boy cares for you." He told her.

"What? Do you mean to say that you think he is jealous of you?"

"Indeed, I do." Ravus looked intensely into her face to capture her reaction but all he saw was surprise. "He's in love with me?"

"Clearly." Ravus said, a cold sting echoed in his stomach.

Alexandra stared for a moment unable to say a word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Alexandra saw Ignis she always felt sad. She knew how much losing his sight would impact on him, especially he who is such a responsible person and has duties she knew it would pain him to not be able to perform. But what also struck her mind the most was what Ravus had said. Could he really be in love with her? She remembered how he seemed to look at her fondly before and how attentive and interested he always was in her affairs.

She sat outside enjoying the sun, the cool breeze of the ocean licked her hair and face and the salty air felt refreshing. But not even this could keep her mind off of the question repeating in her mind. What was she going to do about Ignis? Alexandra thought that Ravus was mistaken in his judgement, but she knew he had a good eye for detail and noticed things others didn't.

As she was deep in thought she didn't notice Noctis approaching her.

"Alexandra!" He called out to her with a smile on his face.

"Noct!" She smiled back before getting up from her seat and embracing him in a huge bear hug.

"I didn't know you were around." He said pulling out of the hug.

"I just missed you guys I guess." They chuckled together.

"So, will you be sticking around this time?"

Alexandra nodded, "I'll be sticking around. Where are we going next, your highness?" She curtsied dramatically.

"Oh stop." He laughed. "You don't have to treat me like royalty."

"But you ARE royalty."

"You know what I mean." He smiled. "You're a friend so you don't have to be so formal."

"Is that an order, your highness?"

Noctis punched her shoulder playfully and laughed "you can stop now."

The two chatted for a while before the others joined them. Alexandra thought that Noctis looked calm considering what had happened to Lunafreya. She thought that he must have been putting on a brave face and decided not to bring it up.

They joined Noctis and the others on their quest to find all the Glaives of Kings upon Ravus returning Noct's fathers' sword. But another thing pinched in the back of Alexandra's mind. 'What would the others think if they knew she was a demaen?' Only Ravus and Ignis knew and they took it pretty well considering but what would the others say? She dreaded the thought and asked Ravus and Ignis to keep it a secret for now which they readily agreed.

Weeks passed and nothing really happened. Alexandra was right for assuming that Noctis was putting on a brave face before, but his mask quickly fell away. He was stuck in a deep depressive rut that he didn't seem to be trying to get out of so they all continued to follow him aimlessly until he would decide to resume his mission.

This did give Alexandra and Ravus more time to re-bond and they spent most of their time chatting amongst themselves. When she wasn't talking to Ravus she spoke to Ignis but now she stared intensely at his expressions and analysed everything he did and said around her. He definitely seemed to have feelings for her, and it showed in the way he spoke and the things he did and said. He was always looking out for her and was always concerned for her wellbeing and there was a fondness in his tone when he spoke and a greater gentleness in his manners than he showed for anyone else.

"Alex." Ravus said bringing her out of her daze. "I need to go away for a little while and I need you to stay here with the others."

"What?" She looked at him with a torn look on her face.

"Where I'm going won't be safe for you, Alexandra."

"But Ray-"

"You must promise me to stay with Noctis, until I return."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. Alexandra didn't want to be separated from Ravus again. What if he wouldn't return? What if something happened to him and she wasn't there to protect him? She had failed him before and didn't want to do that again. After voicing her concerns to him he replied.

"You never failed me, Alexandra! I refuse to lose you again and if you were to follow me, I am not certain what will become of you!" His eyes stared into hers; they were stern and unyielding but there was also a tenderness in them. After a long pause he added "You are all I have now. I must protect you, as I tried to protect Lunafreya." Alexandra yielded and looked down, her eyes filling with tears.

That night he made his intentions known to the rest of the party and planned to leave in the morning. During the night Alexandra didn't rest easy and when it was still dark, she went to Ravus's room only to find that he had already gone. Grabbing her things, she went to move out, as a bounty hunter she was excellent at tracking and planned to follow Ravus to wherever he was going. She had no intention of letting him do whatever it was he had planned on his own.

"A little early for a stroll is it not?"

Startled she stumbled before turning around to find Ignis sitting in a chair.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Alexandra."

"You can tell it's me?"

"I've grown accustomed to the sound of everyone's footsteps and how they walk. You also seem to have a slight limp I've noticed."

Alexandra didn't reply.

"Where are you going in this early hour?"

"I'm going after Ray. I've been in hiding for years but I'm not going to hide anymore."

"He left you here to keep you safe, Alexandra."

"Ignis, it's my job as his shield to protect him. I failed twelve years ago and if anything happened to him now, I wouldn't forgive myself. What if this were Noctis? Would you just stand by and do nothing?"

Ignis remained silent until he could hear Alexandra starting to walk away.

"You mustn't go! He's going back to Niflheim. It is imperative that you remain with us!"

She paused just before she touched the handle of the door. Traumatic memories filled her mind from her time in the laboratory.

Ignis swallowed hard before continuing. "This is more than just duty isn't it?"

Alexandra turned to look at Ignis frowning. "Isn't duty enough?"

"There's something more in your voice I've noticed."

"What do you mean, Ignis?"

"Do you love him, Alexandra?"

"Of course, we've known each other for years."

"No, what I mean is, are you _in love_ with him?"

"Ignis I really have to go. I promise I will stay safe." Alexandra said while turning the door handle.

"How do you think he would feel if he were to lose you again? How do you think _I would_ feel?" Alexandra didn't notice Ignis had stood up and walked over to her until he stood before her with his hand on the door slowly pushing it shut.

Alexandra looked up into his one pale open eye and couldn't help but interpret exactly what he meant by the expression in it.

"It really is true..." She whispered under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Ravus said that…. T-that…"

"Go on."

"That you cared for me… Is that true?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled. "And I won't be having you running off into danger." He pressed his hand harder on the door to prevent her from leaving. "You can't be reckless."

"How long have you…?"

"Loved you? I can't really say."

Alexandra paused, she didn't know what to say, every time she opened her mouth nothing came out. Then she noticed Ignis's free hand slowly lift to her face and caress her cheek before he gently kissed her lips. Pulling away she stood back and looked into his face.

"I-I'm sorry Ignis, but I do love him. I love you too, just not as much as I love Ray." It pained her to say this because Alexandra did care for Ignis but what she felt for Ravus was much stronger. "I've always loved him." She whispered to herself as the realisation dawned on her.

"I understand." Ignis said sadly. "But please don't go off on your own. You may be in more danger now than before. Ravus intrusted you to our protection and I will uphold that promise." He said sitting back down before adding. "He will return and find us on our journey, you needn't worry. I'm sure he will be alright."

Resigned Alexandra returned to her room deciding to trust Ignis's judgment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The rest of the journey was very uncomfortable for Alexandra. She was now absent from Ravus's side and didn't know what he was doing and if he was safe and things between her and Ignis were cordial of course but not the same after her rejection. He became unusually quiet around her and this did leave a sting in her heart.

Her two main companions were those she couldn't talk to anymore. Ravus because he was no longer present and Ignis because there was now a distance between them. The others also noticed which made it so much worse and Alexandra only prayed that Ignis didn't tell them exactly what had happened.

She did however enjoy the conversation and company of the others, just not as much as Ravus and Ignis. Alex adored Prompto who was a lovable goofball who she was happy to chat and laugh with and of course she knew Noctis when he was a child, so their relationship was easy and natural. Gladio was the one she was most distant with but things between them were never awkward. He liked to watch her train and always had admired her strength, even envied it. The lack of closeness with Gladio did make it a lot easier to deal with his eventual outburst on Noctis on the train. She had been beside herself with rage and had confronted him about his manner of addressing Noct.

"I understand what you're saying Gladiolus but dismissing Noctis's feelings like that after everything he has been through! You didn't have to be a total asshole!"

"He needs to grow up and shoulder the responsibility his father left him!" He huffed in return.

"I agree with that but treating him like he's just a child when he's lost pretty much everything was uncalled for!"

The two argued back and forth on the train where no one else could hear them for quite some time before Alexandra huffed and walked away from Gladio.

Returning to the cart where she thought the others were, she only found Ignis. Noctis had left and she assumed Prompto went after him.

"What is the matter, Alexandra? Did you speak with Gladio?" Ignis said softly.

Alex huffed, not at Ignis but at the thought of what had passed. "Yeah I spoke to him. He's a stubborn one."

"That's something you two have in common." Ignis said almost fondly, and then continued. "I am not glad at how he handled the situation."

"I'm not either. Everything's going to be tense from now on I think until all of this dies down…" Alexandra looked away sadly staring at the ground thinking about how Noct must feel right now.

"You needn't worry. I'm sure things will clear up soon." Ignis smiled slightly.

This had been the most they had spoken in a while. Alexandra felt relieved that things weren't awkward between herself and Ignis at least but sad that it was easier to talk to him due to what had just happened.

"I am sorry if I have seemed distant lately." Ignis said breaking the silence.

Alexandra only replied softly, "It's ok."

"No, it isn't. I just want to let you know that I have no ill will towards you. I'm also a little embarrassed at myself for suddenly kissing you like that. I give you my apologies."

Alexandra blushed furiously at the memory and muttered "I-i-it's f-fine…" She had never been so flustered.

"I promise it will never happen again. I respect you and your affections for Ravus. I really should have waited for your answer before…." He blushed and turned away.

"It's ok, Ignis…." Alexandra paused and then continued. "Does this mean we can talk more like before. It's been…. Quiet between us lately."

"Of course." He turned towards her smiling.

Gladio burst into their cart and stormed passed them refusing to look Alexandra in the eyes.

"Well this is rather pleasant…" Ignis said sarcastically once Gladio left the room. Ignis may be blind now but he could sense the tension easily enough and the fact that Gladio completely ignored them made it clear that he was still angry at Alex.

Alexandra sat beside Ignis as she did before, and their conversations did pick up again. She was weary of Gladio after their argument but didn't resent him, though once they all went to retrieve one of the Glaive's of Kings his manners towards Noct really got her teeth grinding.

As they walked down the path and navigated through the dark wet land, she stayed beside Ignis with Prompto being his support. Once they finally reached the area where the tomb was, they came face to face with a giant plant like creature. Throughout the battle they all struggled to bring it down, at the edge of exhaustion Alexandra limped away from it to get some space. Looking towards Ignis she saw it lunge towards him, but with no energy to spare she was unable to help. If she did nothing it would be the end of him. Without a second thought she transformed, her demonic energy filling her up and rejuvenating her. She swept towards Ignis and stood in front of him, her huge red wings stretching out in protection as she barred her beast like teeth at the creature. Inhaling deeply, she released scorching hot blue flames from her mouth that singed the enemy and drew it back away from Ignis. After a few more strikes from the others it was defeated.

Alexandra panted heavily, forgetting to change back into human form but it was already too late! Everyone had seen what she was, and they were all staring at her. Gladio was the first to speak up.

"You're a demaen!"

Alexandra panicked and looked down at her demonic form.

"I can't believe this!" Gladio said angrily.

Ignis walked slowly and steadily from behind her and stood between her and Gladio.

"It's alright Gladio. She means us no harm; she is still an ally."

"An ally? You mean to tell me you knew about this?"

"I did." Ignis replied.

"Well I as hell didn't, and I won't have a Demaen protecting our king! How do we know we can trust her now we know she is a Demaen?"

"I saw her myself before I was blinded fight for Noctis when Ardyn arrived back in Altissia, Gladio! Do you not trust my judgement?"

Gladio huffed with his arms crossed. "I normally do, but this is different! She's a monster!" He said pointing directly at her.

Alexandra looked around panicked, she saw the fear in Prompto's whole body and saw the distrust in Noctis's eyes. The only one here who didn't see her as a threat was Ignis.

Turning away Alexandra fled. She opened her large bat like wings and flew away and all she could hear was the wind and Ignis calling for her before she was completely out of their sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ignis stared up towards the sky towards where he heard Alexandra fly away. Even though he couldn't see he refused to tear his eyes away.

"Well that's just great!" Gladio huffed.

"You didn't need to frighten her!" Ignis said angrily.

"Frighten HER?" Gladio exclaimed.

This is when Prompto stepped forward.

"Was t-that r-really Alexandra?" He stuttered.

"Yes." Ignis replied and then began to explain everything to them about how she became a demaen and what had happened at Altissia when Noct was passed out and the others were absent.

Everyone remained silent for a long time. Gladio looked away from the others, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Her elegance _IS_ with us, Gladio!" Ignis said, breaking the silence.

"How do we know that for sure?" He grumbled. "She is a part of Ravus's court and not all that long ago he was our enemy as well. How do you expect me to believe that they didn't plan something?"

"If Alexandra wanted to kill Noct she would have done so when she was with us those few weeks back before she was reunited with Ravus. Or she would have done something in the _last_ few weeks recently but didn't."

Prompto's body relaxed at this and he piped up. "That's right. It's still her after all and it's not her fault she was forced to become a demaen!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Noct agreed.

"Suit yourselves!" Gladio huffed and started to storm off when Ignis stopped him. This is when he finally spoke to Gladio and the others about his feelings on their bickering and confessed he knew they were taking a risk in having him coming along now that he was blind and not as able to fight as before.

"What about Alexandra?" Prompto asked as they were leaving.

"I'm sure she will track us down, when she is ready." Ignis said.

"And what if she doesn't?" Noct replied.

"She'll come around. If not, we know she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Ignis said with a sigh.

Prompto – aside from Ignis – was the one who was the most worried about Alexandra. He constantly brought her up and worried about where she went and if she was ok.

"I'm sure she is well Prompto. As I said she is a strong and capable woman." Ignis said with confidence.

"But what if she's gone to find Ravus? She could be captured by The Empire again!" Prompto whined looking very distressed.

"He's right, Iggy." Noct joined in. "Knowing Alexandra that's where she will go."

"I hope that isn't the case." Ignis replied. Noctis and Prompto couldn't help but notice the worried tone in his voice.

Their adventure continued until they came in contact with Ardyn again and lost Prompto just before reaching Tenebrae. Now not only was Noctis worried about Alexandra he was even more concerned for the welfare of Prompto. He was a capable gun man but not as capable or as strong as Alex was in surviving on his own.

Reaching Tenebrae Noctis came into contact with Maria who was a servant of house Nox Fleuret. She informed him that she had in fact seen Alexandra and judging my how unconcerned she was of course it was assumed she was in human form when she arrived there.

"I thought to myself 'Bless the stars!' I couldn't believe my eyes!" Maria said as she recounted what had happened when she saw Alexandra.

"Did she tell you anything about where she was going?" Noctis said with a worried tone.

"Yes, she said she was going after Lord Ravus. Alexandra also said something about there being no reason to hold back and that she was willing to suffer the consequences."

Noctis was even more worried now. He knew what the consequences would be! If Alexandra wasn't captured again, she would be executed instead!

He thanked Maria for her time and continued on their journey. Noctis hoped that he and the others would run into her at Niflheim before she could get herself into too much trouble and of course he prayed with all his might that they'd find Prompto as well!

Upon entering the city Noctis was separated from Ignis and Gladio and fought his way through countless demaens. In the corner of his eye he saw a slicker of red. It was a long red tail disappearing above him and into one of the buildings. A moment later he saw the creature run across the roof and swing from a hanging rope. It went so fast that he almost didn't notice that it was wearing a dark coat and had bat like wings.

"Alexandra!" He called out and it stopped just before turning the corner on the second floor. Turning around a red alien like face with large black eyes and red horns slowly moved into the light above. Looking down it had a startled expression on its face when it saw Noctis and hesitated before backing away and disappearing.

"Wait!" He called out before pursuing her, but she was too fast!

He later met back up with Ignis and Gladio again and together they found and rescued Prompto. Once Prompto was safely secured Noctis told them what he had seen.

"So, she is here after all…" Ignis said relieved and then continued. "But…. I'm afraid she is too late."

"What do you mean Iggy?" Noct replied.

"Gladio…" Ignis said turning to him.

With a sigh Gladio explained. "Iggy and I found footage of Ravus. It was the last video left as though Ardyn wanted us to find it. He… he's been murdered… by Ardyn."

"What?" Noctis couldn't believe his ears! "B-but she came all this way!"

"We have to find her before Ardyn hurts her too!" Prompto exclaimed.

"I agree." Ignis replied.

To Noctis's surprise Gladio was nodding as well.

On their way through Niflheim they hoped to find her again but before they did they came face to face with another Demaen.

A tall Demaen with black ooze dripping from him emerged. Half his face covered in the ooze that met with a large single horn. Reaching out he wheezed "Kill me, end it!"

It was Ravus!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"It can't be!" Noctis exclaimed. Overhead Ardyn was speaking to them, mocking them as he did when he enjoyed the pain of his enemies. Noctis noticed that Ravus was being forced to move against his will. Why else would he ask them to kill him? Unwillingly they were forced into battle with Ravus himself. He was monstrously strong!

Ravus turned towards Noctis when he had mistakenly left an opening but as his sword came down Noctis saw a flash of red and defending him stood a tall red demaen. Alexandra had arrived!

Still in her demaen form her large black eyes watered as she peered into Ravus's face.

"You guys can't win this fight!" She said. "Go!"

"Alex you can't win on your own!" Noctis said and then noticed that Ravus's movements were slower and less focused.

"I can. I'm the only one here who's always been stronger than him." Her voice began to crack. "And we're both demaens now… Please leave!"

Ravus's sword finally came down to meet hers with a large piercing crack as they collided.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Alexandra picked Noctis up with one hand and flung him away. Prompto was the first to run to his aid followed by Gladio who stood between them in a protective stance and Ignis beside him.

Ravus's arm was shaking greatly as his arm slowly lifted again, movements strained. His will alone was enabling him to slow himself down, but he couldn't completely stop his attacks.

Alexandra blocked his attacks and prevented him from going near Noctis and the others. Reluctantly Noctis got up and told everyone to follow him as they entrusted Alexandra to take care of Ravus.

"So… I've failed you again…." She said with tears in her eyes as she blocked another sluggish attack.

A strained wheeze escaped Ravus's lips that sounded like "stop."

"I knew I should have gone with you…." She continued, tears watering her face.

Ravus slightly stumbled back away from her and in his eye, she could see his suffering.

Losing control of himself again he came at her quickly with a few strikes of his sword, but she blocked them all and continued.

"We only just found each other again."

Alexandra could see under his one revealed eye a trail sleek down. "I- *Wheeze* know."

"You shouldn't have come here! You-y-you should have stayed with me!" She sounded a little angry now as she blocked and then disarmed him, throwing his sword away.

Still shaking he faltered and stumbled to one knee.

"I'm sorry, Ray…." She swiftly moved behind him and managed to knock him out before carrying him away. Being as strong as she was his weight was nothing. She swiftly escaped the city and found a small cave where no one would disturb them. Putting him down gently she began to use healing magic on him. Alexandra had heard that he was killed and knew that if she found a cure for his and her own demaen condition he would return to being dead. She had to heal his mortal wounds so that when she found a cure for them, he would still be alive.

She also hoped that Ravus would be beyond Ardyn's control considering they were now far away from the city.

As an extra precaution she tied Ravus up just in case he tried attacking her again. Without losing time she used her magic to sense where his original wounds were and started healing him. A little colour returned to his face when she was done but the demonic black ooze remained. He was so still that Alexandra feared that he had died. Checking his pulse, it was steady which gave her great relief. She stayed at the lip of the cave to make sure no one approached but looked over her shoulder at Ravus every few moments. It took her a little too long to realise that Ravus would always be in his demaen form which meant she had to move him deeper into the cave so the sun wouldn't kill him.

She went back into the cave and moved him into the very back where the sun would never reach and waited by his side for him to wake. There was no telling if he would be able to control his own actions or not. Only time would tell.

After a long time of sitting in the silence beside an unconscious Ravus it came to her. She had a lot of spell books back at her cottage in Tenebrae. Maybe one of them could help! Alexandra knew she had a few hours before sunrise. She only hoped that Ravus wouldn't wake while they travelled there. Alexandra also knew that her cottage hadn't burned down as she had just visited. Without delay she lifted Ravus into her arms and set out.

They arrived just before sunrise, exhausted from the journey Alexandra quickly entered her cottage and found the darkest room possible to place Ravus while she had a look at her old books. Picking up the first spell book she saw she sat herself comfortably by the window in her human form so the sun wouldn't kill her. The sun peaked over the ocean on the horizon and blinded her slightly. The wind gushed up from the sea greeting her with the scent of saltwater and morning dew. She then decided to close all the curtains just in case Ravus got loose and came into the room. She couldn't risk having the sun kill him. Alexandra then began to read her spell books by candlelight.

It wasn't until the third book that she found an "unbinding spell" that could guarantee that Ardyn could never control Ravus again. She quickly book marked it before searching for a spell that could return him into human form. All Alexandra could find was a spell that forced shapeshifters to transform back from their animal forms into humans. Hoping this would be enough she returned to Ravus.

The moment she walked into the room she saw that he was on his feet but still bound by the ropes she had tied around him. "Get-Away" He wheezed.

It was obvious that Ardyn still had control over him even from this distance. He slowly stammered towards her. Quickly Alexandra opened the book with the 'unbinding spell' which needed a rose quartz to perform, running out of the room she hastily pulled her drawers open until she found one the size of her palm. Returning to Ravus who had only managed to move halfway across the room she began to perform the spell.

"Wha- are-y-ou d-ing?" He said through strained gasps.

To complete the spell, she needed to place the crystal on his chest. Without hesitation she paced over to him and shoved the rose quartz into the centre of his black-ooze infested chest. It lit up with a bright white light and Ravus stopped in his tracks.

Pulling the crystal away Alexandra waited, but he didn't move an inch.

"Can you control your movements?"

Ravus slowly moved back from her and looked down at himself with surprise.

"I'm going to take the ropes off now…" She hesitantly fumbled with the ropes until they fell to the floor. Stepping back, she waited to see if he would lunge at her, but he didn't.

Lifting his hands up he examined them with owe. Ravus could now control his movements. He was free! He remained at a distance from Alexandra though, caution painted plainly on his face.

"Thank god it worked!" Alexandra exclaimed excitedly throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck not caring that her arms and chest were being covered in black ooze.

For a moment he remained still until Alexandra felt his arms slowly wrap around her squeezing her gently.

"I'm sorry…. That I did not heed your warning." He whispered.

On hearing this Alexandra began to cry into his oozing chest. Ravus's arm squeezed her tighter before he rested his head on hers and whispered, "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After crying for a good ten minutes Alexandra pulled away from Ravus and wiped away her tears.

"Well it's time to see if we can turn you back into a human too."

The look in Ravus's eye was filled with doubt.

"I found a spell that forces shapeshifters into their human forms… Hopefully it will work."

She turned from him and rummaged through her drawers again looking for the appropriate crystals for the next spell.

"Smoky quartz… Celestite… Clear quartz….. Amethyst….." She mumbled the names of all the crystals she needed as she ticked them off her list. When she returned to the room Ravus was sitting patiently on a chair staring at the ground.

Alexandra placed all the crystals in a circle in the order described in her spell book. The last thing she needed was sea water.

Running out of the cottage with a jar she collected water from the beach nearby and returned as quickly as she could. When she returned Ravus was already sitting in the centre of the circle. She sprinkled sea water over him and then began to chant from the book.

The sea water shimmered, twinkling like stars and lifted from his body and into the air. With every shimmering light that lifted more and more of the black ooze evaporated with it until Ravus was left looking completely human.

"It worked!" Alexandra smiled brightly at him.

Standing up he rushed over to the nearest mirror to examine himself. Turning towards her he smiled back and said. "You're exceptional!"

Alexandra walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest and laughed with joy.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He said fondly while he gently stroked her hair.

They held each other for the longest time before Ravus pulled away and sat down again. He patted the seat beside him inviting her to sit with him.

Alexandra sat beside him happily but exhaustion finally took her and she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke Alexandra noticed her head was resting on Ravus's shoulder and his head was resting on hers while he was fast asleep. Alex stayed there comfortably and examined the room. She briefly came here the other day on her way to Niflheim but didn't have time to just sit and enjoy it. Looking around the room old childhood memories flickered in her mind. She could almost see her and Ravus's younger selves playing in this room. Alexandra remembered how they had played hide and seek and had chased each other through all the rooms and into the forest. She then remembered the old cave nearby, their secret hideaway with glowing flowers inside. Sighing blissfully, she gently moved her head so she could only just see Ravus's face. He was sound asleep, his gentle breath moving her hair back and forth.

After a few moments she felt him move, lifting his head from hers and moaning. She sat up and watched him as he yawned and stretched before he looked back at her.

"How was your slumber?" He asked through a strained yawn.

"Pretty good. Your shoulder makes a good pillow" She laughed.

Ravus snorted in laughter and got up from his spot beside her.

"What should we do now?" He asked staring through the window. "Noctis and the others are still at Niflheim are they not?"

"I don't think we can do anything Ravus. If we go back who knows what Ardyn would do to you. I mean he did turn you into a demaen…"

After a long pause he said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

Ravus turned and looked at her with a confused frown before gesturing to himself. "You brought me back. Made me human again and unbound me from Ardyn's control." He stared into her eyes waiting for a response without receiving one he continued. "You have never failed me, Alexandra."

Wide eyed she blushed and turned away.

"I cannot tell you how much it pains me to hear you say such things." Ravus sat beside her again and rested his hand on hers. "You have been nothing but loyal to me."

Alexandra lifted her gaze up to his face and he was looking at her in a way she had never seen him look at her before.

"Promise me you shall never speak such words again, dearest Alexandra."

Looking down and blushing she muttered. "I'll try…"

Moving closer to her Ravus began speaking again. "Alexandra, I must tell you something." He began. "I have noticed something peculiar since we found each other again but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was not until I thought I lost everything that it occurred to me….."

Alexandra looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "What was it?"

Ravus chuckled slightly. "There's no need to worry."

"So, what was so peculiar?"

"When I saw you with the advisor I felt a stinging sensation inside….. I wanted to keep you to myself. I realise I've been denying how I really feel. I always believed that my attachment to you was that of a close friend. It wasn't until the advisor told me that I behaved as though I was in love with you that I ever considered it. I denied it to him of course but the truth eventually became too clear for me to keep denying it. Alexandra, the truth is, I've always loved you."

Alexandra blushed furiously.

"Do you-?"

She nodded hastily, still blushing like a beetroot. Alexandra admitted that she had always felt the same but had been oblivious to her own feelings until recently as well.

Leaning in closer Ravus kissed her tenderly on the lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer and kissed him back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

They then left the cottage together and set off to restore what was left of Tenebrae. In one of her spell books Alexandra found a spell that could restore forests even if they had been long gone. This spell required giant clear quartz crystals almost the size of a man which Ravus took care of. Servants were dispatched to a far-off land that was rich in these crystals.

Before they returned with the crystals Alexandra and Ravus were paid a visit by Ignis, Gladio and Prompto who informed them that Noctis had been taken into the crystal and it was unclear how long he would be bonded with it. They remained at Tenebrae several weeks while the repairs were being carried out and helped out any way that they could.

Once the giant crystals arrived, they were placed all over Tenebrae where Alexandra performed a complex spell on each. Every time she completed the spell on each crystal all the trees, plants and rivers that were there twelve years ago before the invasion reappeared as though they were never gone. Giant trees towered above them lusher than ever and life was brought back to the city of Tenebrae.

Alexandra spent most of her time as before by Ravus's side helping him with his duties and advising him as she was previously trained to do. Though during their guests stay she did spend time with them as well, especially Ignis.

"Ah" Ignis sighed delightfully, "I may have lost my vision, but I can tell that Tenebrae has been yet again brought back to life by the freshness in the air. I only wish I could see it for myself."

Alexandra smiled. "Thank you Ignis. You know what? I found a little spell that could help with that. I can't bring back your sight permanently, but I might be able to bring it back briefly."

"Truly? Can it be done?" Ignis replied surprised.

"Yep!" She chirped before performing a quick spell. "This spell lets you see through my eyes but unfortunately, there is no spell that can heal your eyes permanently. My usual healing spell didn't work, and I couldn't find anything stronger in my spell books for you. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright." He replied sadly.

Opening her eyes and looking around she saw Ignis startle. "Your spells are most incredible!" He said in owe. She then looked away from him and up at the giant trees above, then slowly moved her gaze to the river in front of them and then at all the giant crystals that were now glowing with brilliant light. They were now the only source of light ever since the endless night began. Taking her time with every view she briefly looked at Ignis to see a bright smile on his lips before the spell wore away.

"Thank you for that, Alexandra. I really like what you've done with the place. The crystals are a nice touch."

She chuckled and then replied "I needed them for the spell to bring back all the trees and life around here and considering they look so nice I decided I may as well put an illuminating spell on them. It's too dark otherwise."

"It looks enchanting! Well done!"

The two sat down together and chatted for a while. Ignis gave Alexandra his congratulations as he had heard about her relationship with Ravus. There was a little sadness in his tone, but she could tell he was also happy for her.

Time passed and their three guests left Tenebrae to return to Lucis. Alexandra was sad to see them go but her place was at Ravus's side and there was no place she would rather be. This is where she had wanted to be for the last twelve years, back at Tenebrae, back home where she belonged.

When she had a spare moment, Alexandra went back to her cottage to perform the spell she had used on Ravus to turn him human on herself. Taking a deep breath after organising her crystals in a circle and sitting in it she began to chant from her spell book. The moment she finished Alexandra stood up and looked into the mirror before trying to turn into a demaen but nothing happened. She tried again but still her reflection remained as human as ever. Tears filled her eyes before she bolted out of the cottage to tell Ravus.

Everything was perfect now. Alexandra had also placed protection spells at all the borders of Tenebrae preventing demaens from entering. The city was their own sanctuary from the dark world beyond. A few years passed and peace prevailed, and they continued to receive visits from their three Lucian friends especially Ignis but there was no sign of Noctis. Everyone waited anxiously every year that passed for the return of their One True King.

One day after Ignis, Prompto and Gladio left Tenebrae after their visit Ravus took Alexandra to their old hide away in their favourite cave. Now that it was dark all the time the blue flowers within were always alight and they also found that fireflies had made this cave their home as well. Sitting comfortably by the river that passed through the opening in the cave and tumbled over the cliff they embraced each other lovingly staring at the view through the opening.

Ravus had prepared a picnic as well for them to enjoy like he did frequently when they were kids except now there was the addition of alcohol. As Alexandra sipped her wine Ravus offered her a glowing flower. This flower wasn't blue like the others, it was pink with only a tinge of blue on the very end of its petals. Delighted Alexandra accepted this gorgeous flower and went to smell its fragrance when she noticed something peculiar within its petals. Moving the petals aside and opening the flower a little more she saw a ring and gasped looking back at Ravus who was on one knee. "Alexandra, will you marry me?" She accepted without hesitation.

Their wedding took place outside under the giant trees and beside the tranquil rivers. The flowers that adorned their ceremony were glowing flowers just like the ones in the cave. Her bouquet was an assortment of pink, blue and purple glowing flowers and her white dress had a magical shimmer as the fabric reflected the light of the crystals. Their guests consisted of the whole of Tenebrae as it was a royal wedding and of course their particular friends had front row seats. Their honeymoon was also spent in Alexandras old cottage away from the hassle and bustle where they could be completely alone together.

Alexandra sighed as she sat beside Ravus peering at the full moons reflection in the ocean thinking to herself that things were finally exactly as they should be and that things could not be more perfect.

The End.


End file.
